Hedgedhog And Bat Love
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Role Play with Skye Prower 2014 turned into a story. Enjoy as I have no summary for this story.
Annie: Role play with Skye Prower 2014 and I'm turning it into a story, through it may be short. Enjoy.

* * *

Amy and Rouge were sitting together in a bedroom on a bed, kissing and hugging. Rouge took Amy's clothing off before sucking on a nipple that started to leak milk. Amy gasped and moaned.

"Rougie..." Rouge kept sucking on the nipple in her mouth before putting a breast plump, that was connected to a machine that is also connected to a glass cline-cone to hole the milk in, on the other which started milking the other breast. Amy was a moaning mess and Rouge wasn't done yet. Rouge moved her hand down to Amy's womanhood and started to play with it before pushing three fingers inside of Amy's womanhood. Amy gasped at that and had falling onto the bed with her back on the sheets. rouge had pulled away and put the other breast plump over the nipple and put it on top where Rouge saw the milk leaving Amy's breast.

Rouge moved her left hand and grabbed something before moving her hand away from Amy's womanhood and put the item on which made Amy moaned as it was a fake cock. Rouge then positioned it as she wore it. Rouge positioned herself at Amy's womanhood before trusting inside in one go making Amy moan as this is the eighth time they have done this. Rouge allowed Amy to get use to her being inside her before she trusted rapidly inside Amy making more milk come out of her breast.

"R-Rougie...Ah!" Amy was a moaning mess as Rouge keeps trusting inside her. After twenty minutes, Amy cummed and Rogue had pulled out of her hedgehog girlfriend before removing the fake cock. Rogue really wanted to have children with Amy and asked the doctors about it and they had created a pill that will make it that all females will have a cock and can people pregnant. Rouge looks at the pills in the pill bottle and then looks to Amy before she opened it and took one pill and felt weird before she saw a nine inch cock in between her legs and she got herself positioned at Amy's womanhood before she trusted inside of her and she saw Amy was in pain as well as saw she was bleeding. Rouge allowed Amy to get use to her and she is in fully and needs to let Amy get use to her before she moves.

Amy nods to Rouge and Rouge started to move slowly as she needs to be careful with her lover and Amy whined while Rouge was moving slowly and she looked Rouge in the eyes and Rouge started to move rapidly making Amy moan and scream Rouge's name as she was close to cumming again and this time, Rouge will be cumming along with her. After ten minutes, both Amy and Rouge cummed at the same time and Rouge had cummed a lot inside of Amy which will make Amy pregnant. Two months has passed and Amy took a pregnancy test which had two + signs on it and she went to Rouge who was crying with her mouth in a smile while hold Amy close to her.

Rouge told her about the pills and said she wanted to have children with Amy making her shocked before she hugged Rouge happy she and Rouge will be parents. After six to seven months, Amy gave birth to twins: A baby girl hedged-bat and a baby boy bat-hog, making both Rouge and Amy happy with their children. As the years go by, Amy and Rouge are going to have double twins in two months making their ten years old twins happy of being older siblings. The two months went by and Rouge gave birth to the double twins: A baby boy bat, a baby girl hedgehog, a baby boy hedge-bat and a baby girl bat-hog. They lived their lives happily and they can't wait to have their grandkids over to play with them as they babysit for their kids as they wen ton their date night.

~two hundred years later...~

A human girl with pink hair and a pink dress as siting on the swing in the park before she saw a three or four years older human girl with white hair and a outfit that looks like a whole piece, but is missing the sleeves and has shoes on her feet that look like heels. The pink hair girl held her head as it started to hurt and she remembers her past life as a pink hedgehog and she was married to a bat by the name Rouge. The white hair girl walked up to her and the pink hair girl looks up at her with tears coming out of her eyes.

"R-Rougie..."

"Long time no see, Amy." The pink hair girl, Amy, jumped off the swing and hugged Rouge close to her body with tears coming out of her eyes as Rouge holds her close and is never letting go of her. They talked until rouge told Amy she was reborn with a cock of a male meaning they can have children together making Amy happy before both saw a boy with boy hair and a boy with black hair who had red highlights were holding hands while the blue hair boy was blushing and the other one was smirking at him.

"Come on, Sonic. Let's get a chilidog."

"Really?! Thanks Shadow! Your the best!" The blue hair boy, Sonic, said before kissing the other boy, Shadow, the on the cheeks making Shadow blush before they left the park to go get the chilidogs. Amy and Rouge just watched them leave before laughing at them making the two turn around at them and was shocked at what they saw.

"AMY/ROUGE?!" Both said at the same time before both Amy and rouge were laughing even harder.

* * *

Annie: That's all. Review and Favorite.


End file.
